<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Виновник by SophieMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227933">Виновник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMidnight/pseuds/SophieMidnight'>SophieMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Pre-Slash, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMidnight/pseuds/SophieMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда стоит верить местным суевериям...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Виновник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Город встретил их недружелюбно, из-за поднявшейся непогоды самолет был вынужден сесть в другом аэропорту. Впрочем, может быть, это и к лучшему – добраться отсюда до нужной автострады проще. Z, не дожидаясь приказа, отправился искать аренду машины, пока майор курил, досадуя на задержку. Не было у них особо времени на промедление. Если E сумели захватить, если то, что он перевозил, попало не в те руки, это грозило большими неприятностями. С момента, когда агент должен был выйти на связь, прошло чуть более трех суток. Конечно, могли возникнуть накладки из-за погодных условий, да и дорога в это время года была не самая лучшая, но агента страховали, в каждом населенном пункте были свои люди, и, когда тот не проехал контрольную точку, спохватились быстро.<br/>
Агент А, координирующий операцию на месте, выждав день, лично отправился в точку предполагаемой пропажи. Из случайного разговора на заправке выяснилось, что агент Е зачем-то свернул с автострады на дорогу, ведущую в небольшой поселок и проходящую через лес. Непогода не позволила А проехать следом, да и местные убедили его переждать под крышей, нелепо пугая каким- то кровожадным ледяным духом. Клаус только презрительно фыркнул, когда услышал этот довод по телефону. Не будь документы столь ценными, он бы заставил агентов разбираться самостоятельно, к тому же ему самому было нежелательно там появляться, если бы не всплыл еще один момент. Е должен был ехать один, но на заправке его видели в компании хорошо известного в определенных кругах длинноволосого блондина, одетого не по погоде. Что там могло понадобиться Эроике, когда кругом одни леса и ни одной художественной выставки, Клаус не представлял, но именно это заставило его бросить все и срочно лететь на место. Не стоит и надеяться, что миссия пойдет по плану, когда на горизонте появляется этот вор.<br/>
Прихватить с собой нужные майору документы с Эроикой случалось, похитить агента вместе с документами – такого еще не бывало. Весь полет Клаус пытался понять, зачем бы ему это было надо. Ладно бы чертов вор похитил его самого, это был бы даже не первый случай. Майору время от времени случалось засыпать в своей постели в Бонне, а просыпаться в замке Глория, хорошо, если без подарочного банта от всей банды. Разумеется, Дориан рассыпался в извинениях за действия своих людей, и, раз уж Клаус все равно тут, предлагал позавтракать в своей компании, неизменно выслушивал отказ, расстраивался, но не терял надежды. И, может быть, Клаус бы ему даже поверил, если бы не отчеты засланного в банду агента. Тот каждый раз подробно и обстоятельно описывал предстоящую операцию, но так ни разу и не смог сообщить правильно ее дату. Клаус, конечно, понимал, что Дориан давным-давно раскрыл, кто из его людей сливает информацию, и мстительно отклонял все просьбы агента об отзыве обратно в Бонн. Вряд ли Дориан его там обижает, в самом худшем случае плохо кормит, и то в этом виноват его скряга-бухгалтер.<br/>
И если вор действительно в этом замешан, то он объявится; и майор полагал себя лучшей приманкой, хоть никогда бы в этом не сознался.<br/>
Снег заносил дорогу, но до того места, где их ждал А, они добрались без приключений. Усадив того за руль вместо Z, майор еще раз заставил агента А рассказать все, что тот узнал. Впрочем, ничего нового это не дало.<br/>
Погода и не думала улучшаться, за окном мелькали темные деревья, дорогу заметало, почти уже стемнело, когда они, наконец, наткнулись на брошенную посреди проезжей части машину. Лобовое стекло у нее было разбито, а дверь со стороны водителя как будто выдирали силой. И залитые кровью руль, сиденье и частично стекло. Ни агента, ни документов, ничего. И, даже если были следы на снегу, метель давно их уничтожила. Тем не менее Клаус велел осмотреть окрестности, на всякий случай. Как в воду глядел – не прошло и получаса, как Z наткнулся на какую-то заброшенную шахту, уходящую вглубь холма.<br/>
- Сэр, вы должны это увидеть, – с непонятными нотками в голосе сообщил он по рации.<br/>
И, когда майор подошел ближе, стало ясно, почему. Вход в шахту закрывали деревья, а снег под ними был окрашен красным. Когда Z посветил наверх, они увидели, что к веткам привязан труп. Голова у него отсутствовала, одна нога была как будто обглодана до бедра, кое-где на костях еще оставались куски плоти, из развороченной грудной клетки только чудом не вываливались внутренности. И труп явно был свежим. Но он не принадлежал агенту Е.<br/>
Клаус сделал знак своим людям, достал пистолет и первым полез внутрь шахты. Осветив пространство вокруг себя, он обнаружил на земле следы крови, тянувшиеся в глубину хода так, как будто туда что-то тащили. Тьма впереди настораживала, ход становился то уже, то шире, иногда разветвлялся, откуда-то чувствовался трупный запах. Пройдя, по ощущениям, с полкилометра, они наткнулись на вырытую в земле глубокую яму. Z направил фонарик вниз, осветив несколько лежащих в яме тел.<br/>
- Там агент Е!<br/>
Клаус спустился в яму. Агент был еще жив, хотя и без сознания; его рубашка была разодрана и вся в крови, левую половину туловища пересекали длинные глубокие раны, как будто его подрало какое-то животное. Был окровавлен еще и затылок агента, похоже, в результате падения – кто или что бы ни притащило его сюда, оно было не слишком аккуратно. Агент лежал, скорчившись и что-то прижимая к себе. Те самые документы, конечно. В целости и сохранности. Радоваться, впрочем, не получалось.<br/>
Что ж, оставалось только надеяться, что агент Е дотянет до ближайшей больницы.<br/>
Предоставив подчиненным разбираться, как доставлять их товарища наверх, Клаус осмотрелся. Среди остальных живых не было, да с такими ранами и быть не могло. Тело одного было пришпилено в двух местах к земле веткой дерева, как будто специально проросшего таким образом. У другого была раздроблена грудная клетка, разодран живот и часть кишечника вывалилась на пол. У третьего была разбита голова, и через скол был виден мозг. Четвертый… да, четвертый заинтересовал Клауса особо. Он уже видел эту вычурную одежду, буквально месяц назад, когда этот... идиот заявился к нему в офис в Бонн, вместе с Лоуренсом. Эту цепочку он украл, когда мешался в позапрошлый раз на миссии в Иране; она принадлежала какой-то древней царице, Клаус не запомнил, как ее там звали. В свете фонаря блестела сережка в ухе. Длинные золотистые волосы были залиты кровью. Тело лежало лицевой стороной вверх, чуть повернув голову к стенке ямы. Вместо лица было кровавое месиво, длинные царапины, такие же, как и у Е, были глубже, и крест-накрест пересекали шею и грудь. Везение, видимо, закончилось. Что тебя только сюда принесло, чертов вор.<br/>
Клаус оглянулся – агенты были заняты своим делом и не обращали на него внимания – не удержался, присел рядом и взял труп за руку. На пальце блестело знакомое кольцо.<br/>
Посидев пару минут, майор поднялся и почти шепотом, себе под нос произнес:<br/>
- Кто бы ты ни был, я найду тебя. И мы поговорим.<br/>
Темнота коридоров молчала. Кольцо он забрал с собой.<br/>
Всю дорогу назад Клауса не покидало ощущение, что за ними кто-то следит. Он чувствовал опасность вплоть до момента, когда они доехали, наконец, до ближайшей больницы. Выгрузив своих людей, майор поехал в аэропорт. Здесь он уже все равно ничего не мог сделать.<br/>
Погода внезапно сменила гнев на милость, и метель под вечер стихла. До первого рейса в нужном направлении оставалось несколько часов, которые он решил скоротать в кафе аэропорта. Папка с документами, помятая и с пятнами крови, надежно лежала во внутреннем кармане пальто.<br/>
Майор курил, вертел в руках чашку кофе и думал. Он не знал, кому принадлежали другие тела в шахте, хотя собирался предоставить информацию тем, в чьей компетенции лежат подобные расследования… как – пока – не знал и того, что заставило агента Е сменить курс. Но кое-что он все-таки постарается выяснить, и в ближайшее время. Наверно, стоит позвонить в Лондон, или где там сейчас окопалась банда Эроики. Агент М может радоваться, его работа в замке Глория окончена. Как все просто. Он успел отвыкнуть терять своих людей, и ему стоило бы признать, что Эроика у него уже давно проходит под понятием «свой человек». И…<br/>
Клаус не слышал шагов, просто ощутил чье-то присутствие, запах роз, тлена и почему-то дикий холод.<br/>
- Твои люди сказали, что ты меня искал.<br/>
Оборачиваться майор не стал, но сигарету затушил. С облегчением усмехнулся.<br/>
- И где только тебя носило, чертов вор.<br/>
Его плеча коснулись ледяные пальцы, и тогда майор, наконец, обернулся. Вор был прекрасен, как и всегда. И одет в белоснежную шелковую рубашку, белые же брюки и сапоги с каблуком. Никаких теплых вещей. На его губах застыла загадочная улыбка.<br/>
Странный блеск в глазах Эроики и мелькнувшие на долю секунды окровавленные оленьи рога в золотой шевелюре майор предпочел списать на игру воображения.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано под впечатлением от этой картинки https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/8/5/2985138/85945527.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>